Repeating: Once Again
by Deathly Betrayal
Summary: Him. Her. Him. Her. /Me/. Is there even a difference anymore? -Continuation to 'Repeating'.


**A/N) Hello dudes 8D Phantom's part to 'Repeating'.**

**Hope you enjoy~  
**

* * *

She was standing in the middle of the road - _in the middle of the goddamned road _- with cars surging around her like a fast-flowing river, and she looked so calm and peaceful that I couldn't stand it - why? Why was she in the middle of the road - God, get out of the road - _get out of the road - **please**_ - Aria -

"Perhaps... it would be best..." she whispered, and I could only barely hear her over the sounds of the loud engines of the cars as they zoomed past along with the hubbub that had risen over the people around me - shut up - save her - I beg you -

It felt like I was frozen in place, and then a car slammed headlong into her, and she was carried off her feet - why didn't I push her off the road and out of danger - why was I such an idiot that I just stood there watching as crimson splattered everywhere and -

I just stared at the spot where she had stood and then I switched my gaze to where she had landed and - blood was everywhere, on the frontal area of the car - on the road - and on her too and then terror just surged into me and -

Scream.

* * *

Repeat.

A female, with blonde hair, just like hers - _Aria's_ - and bright blue eyes. Immediately the name bubbled to my lips but I held it back, and she smiled, shaking her head slightly as Luminous stares blankly out the window.

"That's my sister," he says tiredly, not even bothering to look, but it didn't matter - I didn't hear what he said - for all I saw was Aria with bright blue eyes, unlike hers and like them all the same.

I followed him to the rooftop where usually munched on his lunch - breakfast - oh whatever, it was around twelve - where he usually ate with his sister and also where we chatted and I pushed the door open with a creak -

And I nearly walked into him. I backed up, but left the door open, watching in morbid curiosity. He was there with her, and she was standing on the other side of the railing where the ground was thin - barely two inches, really, but I'm sure he'll save her - and they were talking, and I couldn't make out what either of them said.

And suddenly the Aria with the blue eyes closed them and let go of the railing, leaning backwards while he was screaming panic, frozen in place for a few seconds - in those few seconds I was racing back up the steps and throwing myself at him to try and keep him from following her and then -

I missed as he started to move and I was already airborne and couldn't get back up and then while I was he leaped off after her screaming and reaching for her hand, as I ran to the railing and looked down -

Blood was everywhere - oh God, so much blood - and it was everywhere - and then his eyes closed, shallowly breathing, so far down but I can see - he landed on top of his sister - and I was clutching onto the railing to tightly they became white to prevent - to_ force_ myself not to jump -

If I was truly honest, I didn't even notice when I started screaming out his name.

* * *

"Your homework, Luminous."

I bit my lip, almost tasting blood on my tongue as he stared blankly at me. All the tests and exams he had participated in in the last few months had gotten increasingly lower grades - grades where once hundreds and nineties were written, there were sixties and fifties and then another drop to ten -

The moment they touched his lap he flung them away from himself in frustration, and I think he was remembering the very first day he had been admitted into the hospital - as soon as his sister was hooked up to the heartbeat monitor, there was a long beep the hurt ears and hearts.

It sounded to me just like the one that sounded when Aria was hit, except they didn't even bother hooking her up - it just sounded in my ears, in my heart - it just went on and on and on and on and it just hurt. Surely he wouldn't do the same, then?

Beep. Beep. Beep.

And when he was released from the hospital, when he went back to class, he doesn't even listen to the teacher nor talk to anyone else - he's just staring blankly at the seat where his sister once sat, talking to himself - _no, talking to his sister,_ he says when I ask - and I just knew the words that fell out of his mouth.

He was confiding in her. It didn't matter if she wasn't even there anymore - he's trying to ignore it and continue on with life like the way he always did, but there was always, always, always a painful gap left behind that absolutely _nothing_ can fix.

Painful familiarity filled me as I turn to the desk beside mine, where Aria used to sit - and start to talk, like he was doing. The teacher didn't really care anymore, and nor did I. I couldn't even look at Mercedes anymore, the Aria with cyan eyes, and neither can he -

We're the same in the end, now, aren't we?

And then I followed him up the steps to the rooftop like he always went to, carrying my lunch while he has nothing in his hands, and I wait for a minute while he enters - he hates me entering immediately after him, something about disturbing him -

And when I open the door, I dropped my lunch. He's _there_, on the other side of the railing, and he's looking at me with such regret and sadness in his eyes it _hurt_ - and then he speaks -_ "Hey, Corvus... do you think... I'm going... mad...?" _

_"Get away from the edge_," I spit at him, and then I'm running towards him and he lets go and I almost hesitate but push myself further and then I'm falling towards him trying to grab his hand but missing and then -

Slam.

* * *

"We apologize. We were not able to save him."

Him. Her. Him. Her._ Me._

Is there even a difference anymore?

* * *

I walk to the roadside, taking in a deep breath before stepping onto it. Car tires squeal around me, and I tilt me head, staring blankly at the ground. This was where _she_ had died. She had died in the moment of collision.

A crowd is gathering, but no one is stopping me. "Perhaps... this is for the best," I say to myself quietly, the words bittersweet on my tongue.

"No, get off the road," a familiar voice says, and then a car slams into me, and I'm carried off my feet to land hard on the ground. Darkness is filling me, and I welcome it and the excruciating pain -

I swear that I heard Freud yelling my name, and I just _know_ he heard me when I was talking to myself - oh my, he was the one telling me to get off the road - _this loop never, ever ends does it?_

Then all thoughts were swept away in a tidal wave of blackness and -

I cease breathing.

* * *

**A/N) Rolls away goodbye world I'm going to die because of this.  
**

**It doesn't make sense to have everyone die but I'm going to make everyone die and you can't stop me.**

**If you dare tell me to write from Freud's POV I swear to god I will smack you over the head with a cookie before writing it because god I'm so done with this AU it doesn't even make sense /cries  
**


End file.
